Main:Tea Ugrin
Trieste, Italy |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Artistica 81 |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Diego Pecar, Teresa Macri |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Tea Ugrin (born June 12 in Trieste) is an elite Italian gymnast. She trains at Artistica 81 in Trieste, alongside Federica Macri and Francesca Benolli, and excels on balance beam and floor exercise. She is the 2013 Italian National Champion, and the second junior to win the National All-Around title, following Vanessa Ferrari. Junior Career 2012 Ugrin made her international debut at the 2012 City of Jesolo Trophy, where she won silver with the junior Italian team. She repeated the team silver medal at the Junior European Championships, as well as a fourth place finish on balance beam behind teammate Elisa Meneghini. 2013 At the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, Ugrin won gold with the junior Italian team, and placed fourth in the all-around and on balance beam. She later won the all-around and floor exercise and placed third on beam at the Italian Nationals. Later she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, winning bronze on uneven bars, placing fifth in the team final, tenth in the all-around, and seventh on floor exercise. Senior Career 2014-2015 Ugrin's senior debut came at the first Serie A in Firenze, where she placed seventh with her team. At the second Serie A in Torino, she placed sixth with her team. At the third Serie A in Desio, she placed fifth with her team. Injuries derailed her and kept her out of competition for most of 2014, but she returned to competition at the 1st and 2nd Serie A Nationale in February 2015, winning team silver. In March, she won team bronze at the 3rd Serie A. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she won team silver and placed twentieth in the all-around. She won team silver at the 4th Serie A in May. Later that month, she helped the Italians win team silver and placed eleventh in the all-around at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Russia, Romania, and Colombia. Her performance earned her a spot on the Italian team for the inaugural European Games in Baku. There, she placed fifth with her team and in the all-around, but finished last in the uneven bars final. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, helping the Italian team finish seventh. Being the third-highest qualifying Italian left her out of the all-around until an injured teammate pulled out, giving Ugrin the chance to compete. She placed fourteenth. 2016 Ugrin started off the season by placing fifth with her team at the 1st Serie A Nationale in February. In March, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, winning team bronze and placing seventh on uneven bars and eleventh in the all-around. She won team silver at the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Serie A Nationale in the following months. At the Italian National Championships in July, she only competed on two events, and placed fifth on uneven bars. Unfortunately, she had to undergo surgery on her foot in August, leaving her out of contention for the Olympics.surgery 2017 Ugrin placed second with her team at the 1st Serie A Nationale in February, sixth at the 2nd Serie A in April, and fifth at the 3rd Serie A in June. The following year, she placed tenth with her team at the 1st Serie A in March, eighth at the 2nd Serie A in May, and fourth at the 3rd Serie A in June. 2020 In early February, she competed at the 1st Serie A Nationale, placing fifth with her team. Medal Count Floor Music 2014-2015 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgNTpg_uox4 "A Swan is Born" from Black Swan/ "Coda" from Swan Lake] 2016 - "Let It Go/ Winter" by The Piano Guys References